Fate
by Denisse Hinata
Summary: Kagome, despues de haber alcanzado la vejez, relata la peculiar historia de su vida la cual nos lleva a la cuestion: ¿Acaso aquello que llamamos "destino" existe? Algunas veces las situaciones se tornan inevitables... ¡DEJEN REVIEW! I
1. Un proyecto singular

A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.

--Jean de la Fontaine

**Fate**

Capitulo 1: Un proyecto singular

**-Bien chicos, después de haber revisado los aspectos más importantes de la filosofía de Hume, pasemos al siguiente tema…-** decía el profesor de Filosofía y Letras detrás del desgastado escritorio del aula 258-A del Centro Tecnológico de Estudios Superiores de Kyoto, algunos alumnos, aburridos, pensaban acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

–**Vaya…- **articula el profesor, acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz, lo cual él mismo sabia que era completamente inútil ya que pasado unos cuantos segundos volverían a caer **–Los veo menos entusiasmados que con el tema anterior-**

**-Vamos, Profesor Tamaki- **afirma Kota, uno de los alumnos más destacados de la clase **–Es filosofía, no le hallo merito alguno, es simplemente una de esas "materias de relleno"-**

**-Si, tiene razón- **le sigue otros alumnos de la clase

**-A si… ¿Y por que creen eso?- **pregunta interesado el profesor

-**Es simple, no iras a pedir un trabajo hablando de verdades relativas o teorías plutonianas- **contesta una alumna

-**Interesante teoría…- **admite el profesor posando sus manos detrás de su cintura caminando por el pasillo en frente de la pizarra **-¿Qué hace un futuro Ingeniero o un gran Licenciado cursando filosofía?-**

**-Perdiendo el tiempo- **afirma un alumno

**-Podría ser… si habláramos de trivialidades, claro. Muchachos, lo que abarca la filosofía, su conocimiento en si, son temas que conciernen a cada uno de nosotros-**

**-¿Ah si¿El por que los griegos eran homosexuales?-**

**-No precisamente, me refiero a la generalidad de su fin. "Filosofar" es el arte de éste estilo de vida, es algo que todos nosotros hacemos- **lo dice posando su mirada en cada alumno, con el afán de llamar la atención de ellos **–Todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos cuestionamos nuestro origen, nuestro propósito entre otras cosas…-**

Hubo silencio en toda el aula

**-Como proyecto final…- **agregó finalmente **–Será investigar acerca de un tema de éste tipo y presentarlo en frente de la clase. Claro que tendrá que ser algo original¡excepcional! Diría yo… exploten su imaginación y vayan mas allá de todo. Ignoren si éste proyecto lo pondrán en su currículo o no… éste es su pase de ésta materia-**

Después de la curiosa tarea que el Profesor Tamaki había asignado, todos hubieran deseado haberse quedado callados como lo habían hecho la mayoría del semestre. Ahora, además de preocuparse de derivadas, probabilidad y estadística, o macro y microeconomía; tendrán que preocuparse de filosofía.

**-Demonios- **dice Touya **-Como siempre… ¡tu con tu maldita diarrea verbal Kota! Cada vez que hablas… ¡la cgs!-**

**-Jaja que gracioso, después de todo, no creo que sea tan malo, Touya- **le sigue Annie **–Así podrás cuestionarte y explicarle a la clase como diablos le hicisite para entrar a la universidad- **dice cínicamente, defendiendo a Kota

**-Jaja… tu con tu sarcasmo ¬¬º- **dice Touya sin poder decir más

**-Y dime Kota…-** le sigue Annie **-¿De que piensas hablar esta vez?- **lo dice a propósito, sabiendo perfectamente el coraje producido en el interior de Touya, ya que era clara la química entre esos dos

**-No estoy seguro, supongo que será algo acerca de existencialismo-**

**-Yo creo que hablare del alma- **dice Horo **-¿Tu Deymi?**

**-La verdad no lo sé… para ser sincera, soy esa clase de personas que rara vez hace esa clase de cuestionamientos- **dice con una mueca ­**–No se como, pero tengo que pasar filosofía…-**

En efecto, Deymi (siguiéndole Kota) es la alumna más destacada de la clase y generación. Desde niña había mostrado un gran intelecto, el intelecto de ese tipo en el que la mente da para todo, pero debido a ambiciones suyas decidió cursar una licenciatura en negocios internacionales. Todavía es fecha que profesores se cuestionan el por que de su decisión, teniendo un cerebro tan potente, pudiendo ser la ingeniera que construya un nuevo Japón debajo del agua o la física que invente la fusión fría. La respuesta era siempre la misma: "–Quiero traspasar fronteras, hacer tratos con naciones extranjeras y dirigir juntas con personalidades de diferentes lugares. Después de todo, un ingeniero no puede crear un Japón debajo del agua sin que un Licenciado cierre el trato y provee el presupuesto-"

Deymi llego a su casa a eso de las nueve de la noche después de una larga visita a la biblioteca. Pasó, algo cansada pero más hambrienta, directamente a la cocina dejando sus pertenencias junto con el por qué de su visita a la biblioteca de la ciudad en la mesa.

**-Di... ¿Diálogos de Platón?-** pregunta extrañada su abuela **-¿No es demasiado no-negociable para ti?-**

**-Lo se- **dice su única nieta preparándose una sopa instantánea –**Necesidades tontas para titularse con honores-**

**-Ah, ya veo… ¿Es una clase de tarea?- **pregunta la anciana tomando el libro, dándole unas hojeadas

**-Algo así…- **dice Deymi **–Es de Filosofía, tenemos que presentar un tema ridículo ante clase-**

**-¿Qué clase de tema?- **pregunta su abuela

**-Algo relacionado con temas sin respuesta, como: religión, si hay un Dios, el origen del universo… cosas así-**

**-¿Y ya sabes de que hablarás?-**

**-No, aun no- **dice Deymi dándole un gran bocado a la sopa **–Es por eso que renté ese libro, para darme una idea de que voy a hablar-**

**-¡Patrañas!- **afirma la anciana dejando el libro en la mesa **–Uno no necesita un libro para hablar de ese tipo de cosas-**

Deymi, algo fastidiada por el día que tuvo decidió esta vez no seguirle el hilo de conversación a su abuela como siempre lo hacia, donde la mayoría de las veces éstas terminaban sin sentido alguno.

**-No hay nada que la experiencia de uno mismo- **siguió la pobre anciana hablando sola **–Después de todo, esos son temas de vida, opiniones de uno… así que no se necesita a alguien "experto" en la materia que te diga como y por qué-**

Deymi solo la miraba atentamente… sin parar de comer la sopa

**-Si me preguntas, hay muchos temas interesantes en éste aspecto… lo se bien-**

**-¿Ah si?- **lo dijo mas por inercia que por interés

**-Por supuesto, son las ventajas de la vejez. De haber tenido una abuela como yo me hubiera sacado un diez en esa materia… claro, si hubiera cursado "fisomanía"-**

Deymi comprendió las indirectas de su abuela. Era obvio que quería contar el por que de su sabiduría. A ella siempre le gustaba prestarle atención, ya que sus hermanos y sus padres invertían poco tiempo en sus necesidades, sin embargo temía las consecuencias del acto.

**-Supongo que has de tener una gran experiencia que contar¿No es así, abue?-**

**-Oh si, puedes apostar que si- **la anciana calló por un momento, esperando la aprobación de su nieta

**-De acuerdo… ¿Por qué no me la cuentas? Creo que tengo algo de tiempo…- **dijo ella sin salida alguna.

**-Oh si… es una larga historia, todo empezó cuando…-**

Deymi resignada escuchó atentamente a su abuela. Estaba algo cansada y sabía que la historia que tenia que contar iba ser algo larga y probablemente tediosa, pero… ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Si después de todo, ella también era una Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi…

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, por ahora nada más subiré esa parte. Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que tengo la ansiedad de escribirlas y publicarlas al instante, pero creo que seria mejor dejar esto como un intro, para ver el rumbo que la historia esta tomando… y que si hay alguna sugerencia tomarla que todavía es tiempo.

Espero que les guste y que me sigan apoyando de aquí al fin, ya que me lo he propuesto… ¡He de terminar esta historia!

Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mucho más largo

Y espero sus reviews…

¡Gracias!

Saludos !!

Hanny-Chan


	2. Un nuevo año escolar

Hola! Ya volví gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y gracias por las criticas constructivas, no hay problema, si de hecho para eso son!. Trate de tomarlas en cuenta :D

Y pues, aunque solo hayan sido dos reviews, no importa. Para hacer algo grande hay que tener perseverancia …

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo año escolar

Eran las cuatro treinta cinco de la madrugada y Deymi junto con Kagome, su abuela, seguían sentadas en la cocina; mas sorprendentemente ninguna de las dos se veía cansada. Kagome, a pesar de ser una anciana de muy avanzada edad, se mostraba fresca y entusiasta. Era como si recordar su pasado le devolviera aquella fuerza que una vez sintió cuando era joven. Y Deymi, quien según esto estaba negada a la historia de su abuela, era la más despierta de las dos; era evidente que ambas habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Después de que todo eso haya pasado…- dice la anciana sonriendo –Puedo jurar que la vida en verdad no improvisa con nosotros, sino es algo que ya se tiene preparado-

Deymi, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la noche, suspiró; mas no de cansancio. Era una extraña sensación, aquella que probablemente sintió el mismo Colón al descubrir el nuevo continente o la que sintió Isaac Newton al caerle encima la manzana promotora de la ley de la gravedad.

-Extraño…- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir

-Bien, hija…- dice su abuela poniéndose de pie lentamente –Creo que ya te quite mucho de tu tiempo…- 

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella vez que Deymi y Kagome se desvelaron y restaban dos semanas para la entrega del proyecto de filosofía. Todos los alumnos, como típicos universitarios, habían dejado el proyecto a últimas, lamentándose de ello.

-¡Diablos!- dice Touya sentando en una de las mesas del comedor, con la boca llena y un tenedor con comida en la mano agitándolo; haciendo que ella cayera lentamente en sus compañeros –Faltan quince días para la entrega del dichoso proyecto… ¡Y sigo sin saber que es Filosofía!-

-¡Touya¡No hables con la boca llena! Es asqueroso…- dice Annie 

-Si es asqueroso, entonces deja de mirarme…- le dice intencionalmente tomando otro bocado antes de hablar. Annie solo respondió con una mirada de desprecio.

-Pues yo estoy por terminar…- dice Kota –Hay mucha fuente de información de existencialismo en los libros-

-¡Oh si! Alaben a los ñoños- dice Touya con un cierto tinte de sarcasmo -¿Y tu Deymi¿Reencarnaste a este Aristóteles para tu tarea?-

-De hecho Touya, no- dice ella pacíficamente, sin exaltarse por su comentario –Estoy en las mismas que tu, claro, solo que yo si se que es Filosofía…-

-Órale- dice éste –Si la ñoña mas ñoña del planeta no ha terminado el proyecto es que es imposible de terminar-

Deymi se quedo callada, ida, mirando atentamente a su comida. Evidentemente no le gustó ese comentario, no lo de ñoña, a ello ya se había acostumbrado y viéndolo de un cierto modo (acomodándose al curioso lenguaje que algunas veces Touya aplicaba) era un cumplido. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que le hiciera ver que algo tan fácil y algo tan poco metódico estaba venciéndola a ella… ¡a ella! A Deymi Higurashi, poseedora del summa cum laude (los mal altos honores) desde que puso un pie en un edificio poseedor del distintivo "escuela" 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Deymi, quien siempre acostumbra a estar activa, se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama viendo como el ventilador de techo daba vueltas y vueltas.

-Vamos Deymi…- se decía así misma en voz alta –No puedo creer que un cochino proyecto de Filosofía te esté ganando. Tu tienes toda la capacidad y todos los recursos para hacer lucir los proyectos de los demás una miseria…- lo decía con esa tonalidad fría y cruel que muchas veces un ejecutivo aplicaría –Bien dijo Demóstenes: "las oportunidades pequeñas son el principio de las grandes empresas"… algo, algo que no le estés prestando la suficiente atención esta ahí… justo ahí, esperando a ser descubierto por ti…- cerró los ojos. Pudieron haber sido unos segundos, minutos u horas mientras reflexionaba acerca de ello. Pasado un tiempo abrió los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra y emitir un solo sonido, sonrió de satisfacción –Claro… siempre estuvo ahí, enfrente mió…- Sin más se puso de pie y empezó a trabajar en ello.

Había llegado el día. Todos se encontraban apurados, unos cargando consigo papeles rotafolio, otros pilas de libros y otros simplemente llevaban al hombro su computadora portátil. Jamás en la historia del Centro Tecnológico de Estudios Superiores de Kyoto se había visto algo así: alumnos tan apurados y tan concentrados haciendo los últimos ajustes a su proyecto final de Filosofía.

-Ha llegado el día- agregó innecesariamente el profesor Tamaki –El tan esperado día¿No es así, chicos?- nadie respondió –Éste es el momento, no solo de saber si ustedes pasaron la materia o no, sino de también probar sus mentes y su creatividad. Ser emprendedor, algo tan importante en la vida profesional, se define en cualquier aspecto. Aquí sabremos si aquí, en el aula 258-A, hay futuros emprendedores…- sonrió divertidamente ante el evidente nerviosismo de sus alumnos -¿Voluntarios o victimas?-

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, indudablemente nadie quería ser el primero… todos pretendían medir el trabajo de otros antes de pasar al frente, para saber que tan bien, o mal, lo habían hecho ellos.

-Voluntaria- dice Deymi poniéndose de pie, quitándole el lujo a Kota de lucirse al ser el primero en pasar

-Muy bien- dice el profesor –Pasa al frente, Higurashi-

Todos la miraban curiosamente, era claro que no traía consigo ninguna clase de material de apoyo, haciendo que todos se cuestionaran la estructura de su proyecto. Ella pasó al frente y miro hacia sus compañeros, volteó a ver al profesor, para que le diera la aprobación –Puedes empezar-

-Sinceramente- dijo ella sin presentación alguna, ya que creía tonto y de relleno presentarse así mismo después de haber pasado seis meses de trabajo en la misma aula- Apuesto mi vida a que todos se han planteado al menos una vez en la vida si todas nuestras acciones o nuestro futuro tienen un rumbo predestinado. Muchos dicen que eso depende de nosotros, que nada ni nadie podrá decir que haremos o que pasara con nuestras vidas. En efecto, nada ni nadie puede decirlo: es imposible saberlo. ¿Pero que dirían que aquella decisión que tomamos, con el plan de decidir el rumbo de nuestras vidas, ya estaba planeada o escrita?... la mayoría de las veces se vuelve inevitable…cayendo en ese "ciclo" al cual llamamos "destino"- todos se encontraban callados, curiosos a la inquietante introducción de ella –Pero… ¿Qué es eso¿En que consiste, de donde se forma, cual es su origen?- se detuvo un momento, dejando a que todos reflexionaran rápidamente acerca de ello -La teoría de la causalidad dice lo siguiente: "Toda acción conlleva una reacción, dos acciones iguales tendrán la misma reacción" Nada existe por azar al igual que nada se crea de la nada. Todo tiene una causa, y si tiene una causa estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió. Es por ello que la casualidad, es también llamada, causalidad. Debido a que la cantidad de causas es impensablemente inmensa, nos es imposible conocerlas todas y enlazarlas entre sí. Desde un punto de vista religioso el destino es un plan creado por Dios, aun así no puede ser modificado de ninguna manera… evidentemente es algo que nos maneja, y no nosotros a ellos, haciéndonos cuestionarnos a nosotros mismos si en verdad somos dueños de nuestras vidas. Pero… ¿Quién soy yo para decirles esto? Una simple estudiante y compañera de ustedes con pocos conocimientos filosóficos- afirmó ella –Esto no se busca en libros, es algo que se siente, se percibe y experimenta… la vida juega con nosotros para darnos grandes lecciones y esas lecciones se aprenden sólo con el paso de los años. Es por eso que ni yo, ni ustedes, a nuestra corta edad podemos decir con seguridad si sí o si no existe ya que carecemos de argumentos- calló unos segundos, tomo aire y habló –Pero conozco alguien que si los tiene… les presento a mi abuela: Kagome Higurashi- lo dice señalando hacia la puerta, donde una anciana, que caminaba con dificultad, y claramente el paso de los años se le notaba entraba por la puerta posándose a un lado de su nieta –Espero que el titulo de "universitarios" les sea suficiente para escuchar con la madurez requerida su relato y obviamente, con el debido respeto- 

Después de esa presentación el profesor Tamaki de Filosofía y Letras había encontrado la respuesta que todos los profesores del Centro se hacían cada vez que se topaban con ella: "¿Por qué Licenciada?" la respuesta era muy sencilla: por que ya lo era.

-Buenos días- dijo Kagome después de la imponente charla de su nieta –Me alegra estar aquí, en una aula, después de muchos años de no posar un pie en una- dijo ella –Es como reencarnar, lo cual no hablare mucho de ello ya que probablemente alguien de ustedes habrá escogido ese tema. La verdad, lo que mas me alegra es que alguien me haya tomado en cuenta y me haya creído lo suficientemente cuerda para ayudarle en un trabajo de suma importancia, me hace sentir halagada y al mismo tiempo comprometida- sonrió –Espero no aburrirlos y espero ser lo suficientemente concreta, ya que la vez que se lo relaté a mi nieta pasamos horas y horas hablando de ello- después de haberse percatado de que estaba haciendo completamente lo contrario, expresó –Todo empezó cuando tenia trece años…-

-------------------------------------------------------

Era el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar. Después de haber estado sin preocupación alguna y disfrutado de las vacaciones de verano era hora de volver a las tareas habituales, pero ahora con un grado mayor de dificultad para todos (excepto para aquellos que habían reprobado) como si fuera una penitencia al haber disfrutado de la vida por tan solo dos meses. 

Todos tenían diferentes puntos de vista del inicio de un nuevo año escolar. Algunos lo veían como la peor desgracia del universo y otros como el alivio a su aburrimiento. Sea cual sea la opinión: la suerte era la misma para todos. Volver a lo que es su vida en la escuela con sus viejos amigos, su vieja escuela y viejos profesores; excepto para aquellos que se cambiaron de escuela y eran "nuevos" relativamente.

Kagome era una de ellos y debido a eso estaba nerviosa. Toda su vida había estado únicamente en dos escuelas distintas: aquella en la que estuvo en el jardín de niños (lo cual tenia muy pocos recuerdos de ello) y en la que estuvo toda la primaria y el primer grado de secundaria. Lo cual la hacia totalmente inexperta en ese campo.

De hecho no veía el por que de su cambio. Su madre decía que era una muy buena oportunidad, que en la escuela que estaba dejaba mucho que desear. Pero para ella todo estaba bien, como estaba acostumbrada a que estuviera: pasar todos los días de la semana con su pequeño grupo de amigas, tres incluyéndola a ella. Lo único bueno del caso, era que una de ellas decidió acompañarla a esa nueva escuela, quizás no por decisión propia, ya que las madres de ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Ahora tenia que lidiar con nuevos compañeros, profesores entre otras cosas. En la escuela anterior sus compañeros estaban tan acostumbrados a ella que inclusive llego un momento en el que habían olvidado su presencia, lo cual la aliviaba. Era obvio que le iba tomar un buen rato darse su lugar entre toda esa gente nueva (si es que lo conseguía).

Cuando llegó al nuevo lugar que iba pasar muchas horas por un gran periodo de su vida, se estremeció. Era mucho más grande que su escuela anterior, lo que conllevaba a que hubiera mucha más gente. Entró sin ganas al lugar, viendo cada detalle de él, asustada como una cría que acaba de llegar al mundo, buscando desesperada el calor de su madre. Al final del lugar divisó un grupo de gente… supuso que era el lugar donde estaban las dichosas "listas"

En ellas se decía en que grupo habías quedado, debido a lo grande del colegio los grados se dividían en cuatro salones, cada uno con cuarenta y cinco alumnos aproximadamente. Lo que mas le asustaba de esas listas era que dijeran que quedaría sola, sin su amiga Sindy.

Cuando se acerco a ellas después de haber hecho espacio entre la gente que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia, busco su nombre y el de su amiga. Percatándose lamentablemente que ella había quedado en el A y Sindy en el D… lo más lejos posible. Parecía que había pasado adrede.

Mas desilusionada aún de la vida, se sentó. No le veía el lado bueno de la situación. Escuela nueva, salón nuevo con gente totalmente desconocida para ella. ¿Por qué el entusiasmo? Lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado 

– ¡Kagome!- escuchó.

-Sindy- dice sonriendo hacia el primer buen momento de su día 

-Que genial- dice su amiga -¡Esta escuela es enorme! Nada que ver con la anterior- dice asombrada viendo el gran patio que tenia. En efecto, ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sin el entusiasmo de las palabras de ella -¿Ya checaste las listas?- le preguntó

-Si- dijo –Yo quedé en segundo A y tu en el D-

-Bueno, supongo que todo tiene su lado bueno- le sorprendió el comentario de ella –Después de todo, tu y yo ya somos amigas, no necesitamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, a lo que vinimos aquí es hacer mas… muchas mas, claro, además de estudiar-

Reflexiono acerca del punto de vista de Sindy. Viéndolo de un cierto modo, tenía razón. El problema de ella es que había cerrado su mente durante toda la primaria y una parte de la secundaria a las pocas amigas que tenia, cosa que hizo que no consiguiera más. Después, el panorama hacia ese nuevo año escolar había cambiado. Si iba a ser bueno o malo, estaba en sus manos.

De repente, escucharon el timbre de entrada. Ellas se quedaron estupefactas sin saber que hacer, esperando a que los demás hicieran algo para imitarlos. En el centro de la cancha se estaban formando filas.

-Bueno…- dice Sindy –Si quieres nos vemos aquí, en el descanso- así sin mas, se fue. Entusiasmada por el rumbo que su vida estaba tomando.

Era hora que a ella también le gustara el suyo.

Se dirigió hacia el centro, donde las filas de alumnos estaban ya casi hechas. Fue de profesor en profesor preguntando que grupo era, hasta que encontró el suyo. La maestra le pareció agradable: era algo bajita, de lentes, cabello suelto algo esponjado a los hombros y manos pequeñas, su nombre era Minerva… el cual hacia que todos la llamaran "Mine". La maestra la colocó en su lugar respectivo de la formación de acuerdo a su estatura, lo cual no era muy atrás debido a que siempre había sido algo bajita comparada con los demás. 

Después de que el director haya dado el sermón que suele darse en un nuevo año. Cada grupo pasó a su respectivo salón. Kagome, miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de familiarizarse con los rostros de sus compañeros, estén o no en su grupo. Cuando entró al salón se sentó en el primero banco que vio

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Después de que cada alumno se presentara y hablara un poco de si mismo, incluyéndola ella, estaban copiando las normas del salón a su libreta cuando de pronto, sonaron campanadas –Es hora del receso- dijo la maestra Mine –Salgan, dentro de media hora haremos filas nuevamente-

Hasta ahora, Kagome había socializado con unas cuantas niñas del salón. Eran pocas, ya que hasta el año pasado la escuela había sido de puros hombres. Cuando estas la llevaron al lugar donde ellas solían juntarse con casi todas las mujeres de la escuela (que era un gran árbol justo en medio de la escuela) la presentaron con el resto de las chicas, topándose con Sindy entre todas ellas.

Por ahora, la situación se estaba tornando de cierto modo buena. Aun no eran amigas suyas, sino conocidas, pero de todos modos había hecho más de lo que creía era capaz de hacer en dos semanas. Una de ellas le llamó en especial la atención, ya que estaba sola, sentada en una orilla comiendo unas frituras; se armó de valor y se acerco. –Hola- fue lo que dijo para llamar su atención –Soy Kagome-

-Hola- le contesto amablemente sonriendo –Mi nombre es Kikyo… ¿Eres una de las nuevas aquí, cierto?-

-Si- afirmó 

-No es tan difícil- dijo la otra –Mas difícil era el año pasado, cuando casi todas las mujeres que ves eran nuevas, ni una se hablaba a la otra, y en cuanto a los hombres… pues bueno, ellos estaban asombrados de ver figuras femeninas en su espacio-

Rió. Noto cierto tinte humorístico en su frase y cierta verdad. Ella probablemente tenia ciertas facilidades por que los nuevos son considerados el punto de atención para los que no, sólo hay que saber como mantenerla y guiarla de un buen modo, si no eso se convertiría en mala reputación 

Después de haber platicado un buen rato de cosas sin sentido y de haber encontrado gustos similares empezaron a hallarse mejor entre ambas. Kagome se sentía orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo ya que apenas ese día en la mañana se encontraba desilusionada del cambio. No habían sido interrumpidas en todo el rato, hasta que un hombre, el primero en acercase al grupo, llegó hacia Kikyo. 

No quiso prestar mucha atención a la conversación de ellos, así que decidió esperar sentada a un lado, viendo a los otros estar con lo suyo. Cuando él estuvo a punto de marcharse Kikyo los presentó a ambos –Kagome, el es Inuyasha. Creo que están en el mismo salón los dos-

-¿Son hermanos?- fue lo único que su voz pudo decir, quizás fue algo estupido.

-No- dijo Kikyo riendo ante el comentario –No, no somos hermanos- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el timbre sonara nuevamente.

En la fila, Kagome en silencio se encontraba repasando los nombres de cada persona que había conocido, jamás lo había hecho, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Hasta que escuchó una voz de la otra fila (que era del mismo salón) llamándola por su nombre. 

-Kagome… ¿Cierto?- Lo miró atentamente, era Inuyasha. El chico que había conocido mientras platicaba con Kikyo 

-Si, Kagome- sonrió ante el

-Y dime… ¿A que equipo le vas? Eso no lo dijiste en tu presentación en el salón-

Kagome sonrió divertida ante la pregunta de el –No lo se, supongo que ninguno. No comparto ninguna afición al fútbol-

-Que mal- dijo en broma Inuyasha –Aunque bueno, tan siquiera no eres del equipo contrario… y te puedo moldear a mi gusto- Calló cuando la maestra Mine le pidió silencio en filas. Él, antes de mirar al frente nuevamente, volteo hacia Kagome y le sonrió… como un: "Mucho gusto en conocerte" ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, espero que por ahora les este gustando. He de admitir que se me es algo complicado ya que la historia que esta relatando Kagome es exactamente mi vida hace cuatro años y estoy tratando de ser lo mas apegada a la realidad. De hecho, confieso que yo misma creo en el destino, por todo lo que me ha pasado en tan poco tiempo… ya lo descubriran ;)

Si tienen tiempo y les gusto la historia o desean dejarme un comentario ¡Dejen Review! Se los agradecere…

Gracias

Saludos !


End file.
